


【蠍樱】缪斯

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【蠍樱】缪斯

春野樱仍然记得自己遇到赤砂之蠍的那一天，他坐在圆形广场的一隅，眼神淡漠地看着面前经过的男男女女，老老少少。天气不是很好，他被半垂眼皮遮挡一半的眼珠看上去和积云过多的天空一样一片灰蒙，而不是后来她知道的那种暗红褐色。他的右手握着一根画笔，正在面前的画板上挥动，每一笔看起来都很随意。  
  
她走到他面前一步远的距离，礼貌地问：“请问您在画什么，先生？”  
  
红发青年漫不经心地抬头扫了她一眼，又将眼睛垂了下去，随意地回答：“鸽子。”  
  
樱转头看去，只见身后的广场上果然有不少灰色白色的鸽子，因为已经习惯被喂食，这会儿成群结队以毫不机警的姿态在广场上漫游，只在急匆匆无意绕过它们的行人到来时才勉强飞动一下，但很快又会落回地面。  
  
“我可以看吗？”樱转回头仍然礼貌地询问。在青年回答之前，她没有走到他的画板后面去。  
  
青年这次看她的时间稍微长了几秒钟，随后他点了一下头，同时给了她一个很淡的微笑：“欢迎。”  
  
樱于是绕过画板走到他身侧，看着面前的画布。  
  
结构上是明了的写实风格，大概是他这个视角的广场，整个展现在横向画布上，包括那些雕花石栏，没有打开的喷泉，还有地面上围成圆形的彩色瓷砖。  
  
除此以外就是鸽子。  
  
尽管广场上的人不能说比鸽子还多，却一个都没有进入他的画布中，青年的画布上只有闲庭散步的、振翅飞翔的、低头啄食的鸽子。明明对于整个广场的布景来说它们都相对非常小，樱却能看到每一只鸽子细微的动作。广场是彩色的，不知道什么时候已经完成，现在他只用黑白灰的色调描绘那些在毛色上千篇一律的鸽子。  
  
他从午后一直画到黄昏，樱就一直静静地站在后面看着他完成这空荡荡到只有鸽子的广场。  
  
围绕着广场的灯依次亮起，完成了一天乞食的鸽子们也纷纷回巢以后青年把画笔搭在颜料盘旁边，开始动手将画布拆下来。樱在他侧面跺了跺脚——这时候她才发现自己看得入神，腿已经麻了。  
  
“你要吗？”正低着头的樱忽然听到这么个问题，看到青年正把已经风干的画布以一种十分不讲究的姿态往她这边递过来。  
  
樱的手顿时无措起来，她在原地动了两步，惊讶地问：“啊，这……可以吗？”  
  
“唔。你不要的话我拿回去过几天也扔了。”青年平淡地说。  
  
似乎是觉得这样一副优秀的画作最终的归宿是垃圾桶太过遗憾，樱思虑片刻双手将画布接了过来，然后弯腰致谢，告辞转身。  
  
青年看着她的背影消失在渐远的路灯下，也背着自己的画具向相反的方向走。  
  
后来广场上就经常能看到青年作画，年轻女人在侧后方看着的场景。不过女人常常在四点左右出现，背着通勤包穿着正装，大概是下班回来。她总是礼貌地询问自己是否可以观看，得到允许以后站到画布后面去。  
  
青年作画的内容很广泛，除了她第一天所见到的广场上的鸽子以外，还有广阔无垠的海面，暴雨下的城市，雪中的旷野，光秃秃的岩山。他面对的永远是一成不变的广场，笔下却如同走过了千山万水。  
  
偶尔也会有人以为这广场画家是免费给路人画肖像的那种，于是过来询问是否可以给自己画一张。青年只摇头说不画肖像，于是来人就失望地离开。过来询问的大多是年轻的女性，她们未必想要一张肖像，有可能只是借着这个由头长久地看一看年轻画家漂亮的面孔。  
  
樱和青年的交流只在每天的询问和最后青年把画送给她再告别，半个月下来甚至都不知道彼此叫什么名字。不过从眼睛的观察中，樱已经能够知道很多东西。  
  
红发画家的手很少沾染上颜料，从很多泛白的地方能看到指头上厚薄不一的茧，就像他的每一个指缝中间都曾长时间夹着画笔作画一样。虽然面色对于健康的人来说过于白皙，他偶尔因为要伸到画布另一端而露出长袖的小臂却有着明显的流畅肌肉线条，而且能长久坐住作画的人，樱相信他也不会有一副羸弱的身体。  
  
他们之间无交流的观看与被观看的关系一直延续到这一年的冬至。  
  
因为是冬天，天色很快就暗了下来，华灯初上时才五点，按照冬令时调整的灯光照亮了广场的大部分地方，天气冷又是吃饭的时候，广场上人影寥寥。大多数都是男性，即使偶有几个女性走过也都是行色匆忙，最近电视上说这一带针对单身女性的犯罪率上升，她们都急着赶回温暖光亮的安全所。  
  
樱仍然看着画家今天画的冰原，直到他使用一种深蓝色描绘冰川时画笔断在了冻成厚膏的颜料上。樱看到青年的手在颜料盘上停留了许久，最终他开始收拾画具。这次他没有问樱要不要这副未完成的冰原之作，只随意地将画布取下来揉成一团顺手扔进了身后的垃圾桶，连留到下一次完成的意思都没有。  
  
樱情不自禁地问：“您一定要一气呵成完成作品吗？”  
  
青年看了她一眼：“嗯。”  
  
蠍的心情并不好，因为这幅被迫中断的作品。于他而言在中间的断裂是比起糟糕完成更无法忍受的事情，因为结果总能因为精心修改而逐渐完美，中断则无法继续。正当他将断掉的画笔也一起扔进垃圾桶，站在旁边的年轻女人鼓起勇气说：“那个……要不要，去我家喝杯茶呢？”  
  
蠍转过头，淡淡地注视着她。女人的左手局促地抓着右手的手肘，神经质般上下摩挲，就像那里有一个痛痒的新疤。虽然说着邀请他的话，她的目光却随着侧过的面颊而盯着别的地方，飘忽不定。  
  
他笑了笑，背上所有的画具：“好的，谢谢你。”  
  
樱的家距离广场并不远，他们默默步行了十分钟以后在一处老旧的居民楼下停住。民居靠着一堵很高的旧墙，上面有随意涂鸦的痕迹，靠墙并排放着一堆肮脏的垃圾桶，却还是有很多垃圾被随意地扔在地上，不知何处而来的野猫警惕地盯了两人一会儿，确定他们不会过来以后继续在垃圾桶里翻找它们的晚餐。  
  
樱从包里取出一串钥匙，先是打开了楼下的大门，然后带着蠍上楼。黑洞洞的楼道里竟然没有灯光，蠍就着月色眯着眼睛看到头顶有类似于灯泡的东西，只是不知道因为什么原因没有开。  
  
樱走在楼道上时还绊了几下，蠍却走得很稳当，比她还像这里的住民。等到了她的楼层蠍在她身后等了好一会儿樱才在黑暗中把钥匙插进钥匙孔，用力拧开了这扇老旧的门，同时打开的玄关的灯，乍然的亮光中蠍垂眼看到锁眼上布满了钥匙的划痕。  
  
“抱歉，我的视力其实不太好，只是勉强能不戴眼镜的地步……”樱因为自己的不够伶俐而不安地道歉，蠍摇了摇头，没有说话。  
  
随后樱给蠍泡了茶。喝茶的时候蠍看到这间单身公寓的布局非常简单，东西也很少，就像主人随时准备搬走一样轻便。  
  
“那个，能请问您叫什么名字吗？”樱抱着她的那杯茶，微微低着头，目光游移不定。  
  
蠍看着她紧张的模样，觉得那姣好的面容似乎随着升腾起的茶水雾汽变得同样迷离，一瞬间有什么灵光从他的脑海中一闪而过，然而没等他抓住就整个消失，以至于他暂停了一秒思考，脱口而出：“赤砂蠍——我的名字。”  
  
“赤砂……蠍吗。啊，我的名字是春野樱。”她这时候才想起来问别人的名字之前要先报上自己的名字。  
  
蠍看着她变红的脸颊，眯了眯眼睛。他想找回刚才的灵感。  
  
“小姑娘，”明明知道了她的名字，他却不叫，只用了一个可以疏远也可以亲昵的代称，“要上床吗？”  
  
年轻女人的脸慢慢抬起来，不可思议地看着他。蠍凝视着这张漂亮的面孔，尤其喜欢她在灯光下散发着暖色的绿色眼眸，让他有点想把它们取出来装点在自己的镜子上。  
  
但人类的器官只有在人类身上时才能保持有限的美丽，所以他只是想想而已。  
  
樱沉默了很久，不过她的沉默有阶段之分。前面的十秒她看上去完全处于大脑空白的愕然，然后她开始咬嘴唇，这是无声的思考，幸而她没有将嫩色的唇瓣咬破，所以蠍也没有制止她破坏自己美丽的脸。最后她将茶杯放在玻璃茶几上，红着脸说：“那么，我、我先去洗个澡。”  
  
蠍站起身。  
  
“一起吧。”  
  
她的身体比他想象中要坚硬，那些对于女性来说更多用来储存柔软脂肪的地方摸上去也有柔韧的硬度。蠍伸出手从后面摸上樱的小臂，口中轻声问：“你很注意锻炼吗？”  
  
樱从迷离中抬起眼睛，注意到对方在捏自己小臂上的肌肉，勉强点头道：“固定去健身房……呃……而已。”  
  
蠍点点头，不再说话。他不像是沉默寡言的人，但沉入黑暗时就几乎就要与黑暗融为一体，使得樱恍惚间感到用力一遍遍侵犯自己的是黑夜中的幽灵。  
  
*  
  
在旁观者眼中，画家与女人的关系并没有改变，他们也不会轻易发现现在女人再站到画家身后看他画作时不再询问是否允准，且当他们共同离开时广场上也几乎空无一人。  
  
仅仅是在那以后都第二天，蠍画完了不知道哪里教堂的塔顶，把画收起来递给樱的时候说的不是“你要吗”，而是“去你家吗？”  
  
樱眨了眨眼睛，似乎想要笑出来，但又咳嗽一声憋了回去，以窃喜的姿态轻声说好，于是两人再次一起到了那个老旧的公寓中。  
  
但他们绝不是恋人，恋人不会只在晚上相见，做单纯肉体上的事情。至多樱会窝在蠍的怀里看一会儿电视上的节目。  
  
蠍这样一个代表着艺术的画家，却总是会优先去看午夜新闻：城市哪里又出了车祸，哪里又有年轻女人失踪，哪里的子女不愿赡养老人致使老人饿死家中。  
  
这个国家的电视台似乎对于这种最糟糕的新闻抱着隐晦的遮掩态度，不能不放，但放在观众最少的时间段放。只不过这时间正好是餍足男女打发辰光的时候。  
  
不管多晚，蠍总是要回去的。穿上他简单的衣服，背上画具，甚至晚安都不说，只说一句“我回去了”。不过离开樱的卧室之前，他总是站在门口长久地看她一眼，樱总以为他在这一眼以后会留下，但一次也没有。  
  
蠍留意到她落寞的神情，此时类似那时的灵光再次闪动，但他仍然抓不住。  
  
他日复一日在广场上画着各地而来的奇景，樱在观看的同时保持永远的沉默，但她能微妙地发现，蠍的笔触开始有一丝粗糙，如同有什么正在影响他平静如冰面的心境一样。  
  
她不太确定这是否是错觉，直到往后一个月的晚上，蠍整理完画具，将今天的作品递给她同时说：“早点回去吧。”  
  
樱知道他在指什么，这附近针对女性的犯罪仍然居高不下，而她住的地方也并不安全。她不知道的是为什么今天他让她早点回去，却不再和过去的一个月一样，光临她独居的小屋，因而面露不安道：“蠍你今天……有什么安排吗？”  
  
蠍低着头将画笔拢好：“没有。”  
  
“那、那——”樱深深吸进一口气，和邀请他去她家时不同，定定地看着他的眼睛说：“我可以去你家吗？”  
  
蠍发现了，永远是这个被自己称为小姑娘的人在向他迈进。  
  
这种被人努力又小心翼翼靠近的感觉于他而言并不陌生，但当对方是她时，蠍感到胸腔中产生了奇异的变化，以至于他暂时放下了抓不住灵感的烦躁而点头道：“可以。”  
  
蠍的住所距离这广场非常远，他们坐了地铁，转了公交，最后在半乡间的公路上走了一阵才到达一座孤零零的小别墅。樱站在门口惊讶地看着即使在夜色中也能看出造型美丽的房子，口中喃喃：“原来你住在这种地方啊……为什么要到那么远的地方去画画呢？”  
  
蠍在前方引路，同时回答：“那里的光线比较好。”  
  
明明他画的东西很少跟当下的光线相符，不过樱还是不再追问，只默默跟着他走进比自己的公寓不知道大多少倍的别墅中。  
  
别墅里面看起来似乎比外面更大，蠍进去只按动了一个开关，整个别墅就都明亮起来，只是这地方的空荡程度比起她的公寓有过之而无不及，她踩在地面上时感觉四面八方都在传来回声，脚下的地面似乎后面还有空间一样给她一种不实心的虚浮感觉。走廊墙壁和地面上没有任何装饰，整个只是个空架子而已的状态。她小声说着打扰了进入别墅深处，蠍问她想不想吃东西，樱摇摇头表示不饿。  
  
于是接下来就是洗澡，然后他们一惯要做的事情。  
  
这个时间，无论是公交还是地铁早就停了，结束以后樱没有说要走，蠍也没有赶她。樱躺在他的臂弯中，慢慢把气喘匀，同时借着壁灯看着蠍的卧室陈设。  
  
原本她以为他的卧室会很凌乱，放着各种各样的画具或者画作，就像电影中表现的艺术家的居所一样。但蠍的卧室很干净，除了一张床，只有床头柜，衣柜，挂壁电视，以及窗户旁边的一把椅子。墙面空空荡荡的，没有任何一副他的画作。  
  
“蠍。”气息平稳以后樱叫他的名字。  
  
“嗯？”虽然他无论在哪个关头节点都很冷静，只在最后的狂乱动作中会微微失控一会儿，但情事以后的声音还是比平时增添了一点沙哑的慵懒。  
  
“你怎么不在卧室里装饰一些你的作品呢？”她盯着正对床尾的那面墙，空白墙面一大片，昭示着应当放些什么。  
  
“没有合适的。”蠍回答道。  
  
樱转过头，从她这个角度能看到蠍漂亮如雕琢的下颌，顺着骨头的线条往下看就是修长的脖子和锁骨。这么长时间的缠绵，樱已经知道了蠍有一副完美如雕塑的身体，实在应当和那些万古流芳的石刻一样以某种方式永远流传下去的美丽。  
  
“蠍，你为什么不画肖像呢？”樱小声问。她拥有了许多蠍的画作，有建筑，动物，植物，但从来没有任何人物。  
  
蠍低头看她，这个动作让瘦削如他也有了一点双下巴，樱笑了起来，去摸在他下巴上皱起来的皮。  
  
蠍按住她的手，慢慢带到自己的胸上，摩挲着她食指和拇指上的茧，并无被冒犯的感觉说：“只是没有合适的模特。”  
  
“啊。”樱轻呼一声，“从来没有遇到过吗？”  
  
“从来没有。”蠍看着她回答。  
  
樱想了想：“你有没有去过有人体模特的画室？我听说不少人会在那里兼职。”  
  
蠍低笑了一声，让樱觉得她问了个傻问题。她脸上露出惶惑的神情，又开始咬嘴唇，蠍垂下脸拨开她的牙齿舔上她的嘴唇，直到把那些咬出来的凹槽舔平。  
  
他的脸离开以后樱又有一点气喘，她垂下头，留在蠍的视线中的只有一节光滑的脖颈，她轻声说了一句什么，蠍没有听清楚，随口让她重复一遍。  
  
樱抬起脸看着他即将合上的眼睛，以纯然的目光凝视着他幽深的瞳。  
  
“你觉得我怎么样？”  
  
蠍慢慢睁开眼睛，回视她认真的凝视，三个漫长的呼吸以后微笑起来，第一次以真正可以用爱怜解释的动作抚摸她的头发：“我不会把你当模特的。”  
  
樱沮丧起来：“我也不够格吗。”  
  
蠍和所有那些安抚不够自信的恋人的男性一样，把她往怀里带了带，下巴搁在她的额头上说：“不，如果你是模特的话一定是最合格的。”  
  
樱呼出一口气，那混浊的气流在她的躯壳中被暖热，呼出来以后带着余温轻柔地撞在他的胸口，蠍在这细微的温度中感到困倦，他就保持着这样的动作闭上眼睛。  
  
五点钟时樱醒来睁开眼睛，她慢慢从蠍的臂弯中爬起来，在对方迷蒙睁眼时小声说着要赶第一班公交车去上班。蠍点点头，又闭上了眼睛。  
  
樱起床穿好衣服，拎上自己的包，静悄悄离开他的卧室。  
  
五点的乡间还非常黑，樱摸索着墙壁向昨天晚上瞥见的厨房走，中途她踢到了一个什么东西，那东西顺滑地飞了出去，撞到墙壁又停下来，发出数声喀啦啦的响动。樱走过去蹲下来，借着熹微的晨光看到是一个白色的不规则小棍子。  
  
她不再管它，站起身继续摸索找到厨房。厨房里的用具很齐全，只是看上去没什么使用的痕迹，各种各样的刀具尤其齐全，在架子上反射着锋利的光。她拉开冰箱门，从里面取出一罐果汁，查看保质期以后喝了半罐，剩下半罐倒进水槽。扭头看到周围似乎没有垃圾桶，她就拿着空果汁罐走出别墅，找到公交站台以后把空罐子扔进公交站台旁边的垃圾桶。  
  
这天下午，樱仍然在四点多来到广场，这次却没有看到蠍和他的画板。  
  
她整个人凝滞了几秒，接着踩着高跟鞋迅速朝着和自己住处相反的方向去，搭上地铁，然后是公交，最后步行到那间房子。  
  
樱按了三遍门铃，没人应门，她抿了抿嘴唇，尝试着开门。门没锁，她悄悄走了进去。  
  
“蠍？”她低声叫着，但无人应声。  
  
樱依次走进厨房，卧室，浴室，都没有人。卧室的被子铺得很平整，她伸手摸了一下被窝里的温度，应该没有人睡很久了。  
  
她的心跳开始加快，必须极力调整才能让呼吸保持平稳。从浴室出来以后，樱扭头看到上楼的楼梯，她几乎没有踌躇就迈步踏了上去。  
  
二楼全部是空无一物也不知道用来做什么的房间，樱没有在灰尘中找到任何人的足迹，于是她顺着楼梯上了三楼。  
  
三楼只在走廊尽头有一个房间，走廊靠楼梯的这一面有一扇窗户，此刻夕阳之光正长长地照射进来，但还是没有足以到碰触到尽头之门的程度。  
  
樱慢慢走过去，手放在干净的黄铜门把手上，转动半圈。门轴发出轻微的顺滑声响，她推开了这扇显然被经常打开的房门。  
  
蠍背对着她坐在里面，面前有一张撕裂的画布，从她这个角度能隐约看到画布上有一个赤裸的人体。除此以外，这房间中还有几十个画架，上面都是以各种形式破碎的画布，陈列着差不多的人体，地面上蜷缩着也许是从前撕下来的废画，画面上原本应当是红色的颜料变成了似乎一触就能成为粉末的黑色。  
  
“蠍。”樱在背后轻声喊他。  
  
蠍的肩膀动了一下，接着他转过头，看到站在门口的樱时僵硬地面孔微微柔和下来：“你怎么来了？”  
  
“我没有在广场上看到你，所以来看看你是不是出了什么事。”樱嗫嚅着说。  
  
“嗯，我没事。”蠍从画架面前站了起来，随手将画布扯下扔在地上，然后转身和樱一起走了出去。  
  
晚上两人一起吃了点蠍煮的淡味面，然后就去了卧室。  
  
今天蠍用的时间很长，结束以后还沉在樱的体内没有出来。两人用这样别扭的姿势开始看午夜新闻，新闻正播报到上一条的末尾，女性主持人神情严肃地总结着：“……关于这些女性失踪案，警方正在加紧调查中。”  
  
“真不太平呢。”樱似乎因为物伤其类而担忧，往蠍的怀里缩了一点。蠍看着画面上的女人，轻轻拍了拍樱汗湿的脊背。  
  
*  
  
蠍越来越不常去广场，那些有意无意经过这里的年轻女人为此而嗟叹不已，不过也没几天就把这个世外人一般的漂亮画家抛诸脑后。  
  
樱也开始习惯性在广场上不见蠍的身影以后径直去别墅找他，蠍没有哪一次不是在三楼的房间里作画。与他不画人物的原则相悖，现在每一次都是破碎的人形。樱和从前一样在他背后看着他作画，直到他把画布扯下来扔在地上。  
  
他开始变瘦，比以前更瘦，不过与体型消瘦正相反的是他看着樱的目光。尽管他再也没有拿出一张完成的作品，盯着她的眼神却如同燃起越来越亮的光芒。樱从不避开蠍的凝视，她察觉到他的视线以后会长久地回视他，直到那亮光暂时熄灭。  
  
樱的生活重心开始向蠍的别墅转移，她带了一些必须的生活用品过来，蠍也没有拒绝，他的生活轨迹现在只剩下了画室，厨房，还有卧室。  
  
不知道什么时候开始，他不再作画了，樱从外面回来的时候蠍就坐在画布前面，画布上一片空白。  
  
“蠍。”她在背后叫他，蠍转过头，眼睛仍然有一种奇异的光彩。樱温柔地对着他笑：“今天没有画吗？”  
  
“嗯。没有合适的模特。”蠍点头说。  
  
“白天没有去找吗？”  
  
“找了，都不合适。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“然后？让她们走了。”  
  
樱想到了走廊上白生生的不规则短棍。但她很快不再想这个，而是对蠍说：“下去吃点东西吧，我做了饭。”  
  
蠍点点头，起身往外走。  
  
樱跟在他身后，走之前看了一眼地上杂乱堆放的画布。破碎的躯体们都是差不多的姿势，仿佛被吊起，又仿佛被钉在什么上面，双臂展开，如同时候未到的花蕾被迫绽放。  
  
晚上樱靠在蠍怀里看午夜新闻，现在这座城市已经实行了宵禁，因为失踪女性已经达到了三十人之多，而警方全无线索，大概就算不实行宵禁现在也没人敢在夜里上街去了。  
  
“这些人到底到哪里去了呢……”樱看着屏幕喃喃道。  
  
蠍歪了歪头，电视蓝色的荧光涂抹在他的整张脸上，显得冷冷的。  
  
“谁知道呢。”  
  
樱闭上眼睛，把脸埋进他怀里。  
  
第二天一大早，蠍醒来的时候樱还坐在他床边，正出神地看着他。蠍歪了歪头：“你不用上班吗？”  
  
樱笑起来。这次她笑得比以前任何一次都要开朗，眼睛都眯了起来，与此同时一种坦然笃定的气质慢慢环绕在她周身，蠍看着女人的变化，奇妙的灵感比以前任何一次都充盈地冒出，让他非常希望自己手边有一支画笔。在他说话之前，樱轻快地开口说：“今天去广场画画吧，晚点再回来，我有礼物要送给你。”  
  
蠍眨了眨眼睛，最后点头同意。  
  
广场和以前无何不同，仍然是各种各样的人和千篇一律的鸽子。蠍坐在以前一直坐的那个位置，却连画具包都没有打开，只搭好画架以后淡淡地坐在那儿。间或仍然有人来询问，蠍只摇头说自己不画肖像。  
  
几个青年问过以后低声嘟哝着这人什么都不画，大概只是行为艺术。  
  
天色暗了下来，樱没有来找他，蠍看着黄昏已至，收了画架开始往回走。  
  
坐在地铁上时他把头靠在玻璃上，侧目看着西方的落日。今天的暮色格外血红，落在他眼中变得通赤一片，被远处的电线杆划分成一块一块的格子。  
  
回到别墅打开门，屋子里静悄悄的，樱没有来迎接他。  
  
蠍轻轻叫了一声：“樱。”  
  
没有人回应。  
  
他路过厨房时瞥了一眼，没有人影，架子上的刀也一把都没动过。蠍沿着走廊一步一步走向自己的卧室，把手放在黄铜把手上。  
  
竟然没有一次性打开。  
  
他慢慢吸进一口气，随着微弱的腥气淌进鼻腔，蠍推开房门。  
  
暮色中，一个赤裸的女人站在窗口。不是，她不是站在那里，而是吊在那里，天花板上挂下来的锁链绕在白皙的脖子上，数条丝线将她的关节拉起，以拥抱、或者受难的姿势展开双臂，迎光的那一面被夕阳染得赤红，背光的面孔此时温柔地垂落，还有一种红色从她的嘴角蜿蜒下来，与胸口变大的红色融为一体。复古的匕首只露出华贵的尾部，尖刃穿透酮体以后钉在身后的窗框上。  
  
蠍看着面前的场景，一时间忘了呼吸。  
  
樱翠绿的眼睛如今只剩下一线，身体的姿态让她以哀婉的模样凝视着地面，似乎是在凝视着从自己体内流出，一直蜿蜒到他脚下的红色的通路。  
  
蠍动了，他颤抖双手快速解下自己身上的画具，支撑起画架开始描绘眼前这一幕。落日中赤裸的女人一点点出现在他的画布上，这时他的手不再发抖，蠍的眼中只剩下了这个时刻的这个场景，他的画布开始不断充盈，美丽的头颅，修长的手臂，但往下开始，女人的身体有了腐烂的迹象，他并不修改，一并落到画面上。  
  
一半鲜活，一半腐烂，完全相悖的元素被这狂画家糅合到同一副画作之中。  
  
时间和空间都在离他远去，蠍忘记了自己身处何地，面对何人，直到他将最后的绿色点进画中人的眼眶，时间才重新流动起来。  
  
哐——！巨大的声音从背后传来，蠍还没来得及整个看一眼自己的杰作，就被一股力量按在地上，下巴撞在地面上，被拧开的颜料罐子割开一条伤口。纷纷扰扰的乱声中夹杂惊愕痛怆的低语传进他不太能分辨意义的耳中：  
  
“春野警官——”  
  
蠍努力想抬起头，又被轻而易举地按了下去。等他的手臂被完全固定住再提起来时，他看到窗户旁边挂着一具腐烂的女尸，她的乳房整个垂下，一个眼眶空洞洞的，另一个眼眶中的球体滚落在脚边，干瘪得如同脱水的鱼眼珠。  
  
黑衣服的男人们将他拖出了这个房间，蠍漠然任由他们怀揣怒火将自己推得踉跄。脚下踢到了叮铃咣啷的东西，低头看到是各种白色的骨殖。蠍扭过头，看到暴力破开的地板下面一堆一堆的白骨被抬了上来，堆成了这一条白骨之廊，送他离开乐园。  
  
他的头被不知道谁强行扭了回去，庞大的双扇门敞开着，踏出门的一瞬间各种刺目的白光闪了又闪。哗然之中蠍勉强抬起头，半睁的眼睛看到又是日落——不，也许就是那个他看到永恒的日落。  
  
天边垂下的比血还红的华光中，似乎有张脸正在慢慢抬起来，朝他微笑。  
  
那是——  
  
［END］  
  



End file.
